In a known illumination system, a lighting state of an illumination fixture is switched via an illumination switch (operation section) installed on a wall.
For example, an illumination fixture (known illumination fixture) in Document 1 (JP 2015-133249 A) is connected to an alternating-current (AC) power supply via a switch configured to be turned on and off by an operation section. The illumination fixture determines whether or not a pull-less manipulation of the operation section is performed (a pull-less manipulation is a manipulation of turning on a switch in a short time after the switch in an ON state is turned off). When the illumination fixture determines that the pull-less manipulation is performed, the illumination fixture performs color changing control according to the pull-less manipulation.
Specifically, the known illumination fixture starts measuring an interruption time from turning off of the switch to turning on of the switch. When the switch is turned on again with the interruption time being shorter than a threshold, the illumination fixture determines that the pull-less manipulation is performed, and the illumination fixture switches a color state. When the interruption time reaches the threshold but the switch is not turned on again (that is, when the interruption time reaches or exceeds the threshold), the illumination fixture determines that a normal turn-off manipulation is performed, and when the switch is turned on again, the illumination fixture performs control to achieve the same color state as it was before. That is, the illumination fixture switches the color state each time the pull-less manipulation is performed.
When, however, a plurality of illumination fixtures are connected to an identical switch, component variations or the like of electric circuits included in the plurality of light fixtures may lead to a variation of interruption times measured by the plurality of illumination fixtures.
Thus, when the switch is turned on again with the interruption time being close to the threshold, the plurality of illumination fixtures may include both least one illumination fixture which determines that the interruption time is longer than or equal to the threshold and an illumination fixture which determines that the interruption time is shorter than the threshold. That is, the plurality of illumination fixtures may include an illumination fixture which switches the color state and an illumination fixture which does not switch the color state.
One of the objectives of the present disclosure is to provide an illumination control system, a lighting system, an illumination system, a non-transitory recording medium, and an illumination control method which can change lighting states of a plurality of light sources collectively to the same state in response to an ON manipulation and an OFF manipulation.